Commonly ingested compounds such as grapefruit juice and red wine may have effects on the therapeutic efficacy of drugs metabolized by the cytochrome P450 3A4 (CYP3A4) enzyme. Our previous in vitro work suggets that redwine may inhibit CYP3A4 to a similar degree as found with grapefruit juice. Our current investigation purposes to determine whether inhibition of CYP3A4 by red wine can result in clinically significant elevations in drug levels. This study will investigate twelve healthy volunteers in a two-way cross-over study. A single 8 mg/kg oral dose of cyclosporine (a marker for CYP3A4 activity) will be given with water and red wine on separate occasions. Whole blood levels will be drawn and analyzed by a specific fluorescence polarization immunoassay; and the pharmacokinetics of cyclosporine will be compared.